


white roses

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 1.000, almost, i almost write them as much as janis and damian, look at me writing them again, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Regina didn't get many visitors when in the hospital....
Relationships: Regina George & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	white roses

Regina George didn't expect many people to visit her in the hospital. 

Yeah, she got cards. Yeah, her social media flooded with get well. Yeah, she was drowning in flowers and teddy bears.

But it was easier to send in a card then to sit down and talk.

So Regina didn't expect many visitors.

Gretchen and Karen stopped by every other day. Karen would give her notes and fill her in on what Regina missed academically, while Gretchen would give her screenshots and fill her in socially. 

Like the fact that Cady Heron has stepped down from her 'crown' and was publicly spending more time with Janis Sarkisian.

People thought they were dating.

The news made Regina's stomach sink. 

Not that she cared who Janis could and couldn't be with. 

Regina's mom was even more of a helicopter mom now. She was either in the hospital room with Regina or getting food. 

Right now was one of those times. 

Regina found peace in the empty room. The beeping of her heart rate was a nice change from her mother's nervous ramble. 

It was a comforting reminder that she was still alive. The steady beep echoing softly was the hospital equivalent of a clock's tick. Repetitive and quiet, but there none the less.

Regina's eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She couldn't. She was sleeping too much as it is. When you're in a hospital bed every day and night there tens to be nothing better  _ to _ do. 

There was a knock at Regina's door. She didn't want to open her eyes. Her mom didn't knock which meant Gretchen and Karen were probably back. 

There was a knock again.

"You're bad at fake sleeping." A voice quipped.

A familiar one. Yet foreign at the same time. 

Regina begrudgingly opened her eyes.  _ What did Janis Sarkisian want to do with her _ ?

The artist was holding a small bouquet of white roses and a card. She stepped into the room places the flowers on a table. 

"I dunno if they were the right kind to get, I googled it and they said white flowers for sympathy but I wasn't sure if-"

"They're pretty," Regina says bluntly.

"Right."

There's an extreme tenseness in the air. It's almost suffocating. 

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks. She didn't mean to sound so rude and defensive but she did, and Janis steps back anyway.

"It was a bad idea coming I just felt bad and wanted to stop by- I'm sorry- I'll go,"

"Wait, no, it's okay." Regina backtracked fastly. "It'd be nice to talk to someone other than my mom, Gretchen, or Karen."

Janis smiles softly, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Regina. "I'm sorry, for what I did this year. I know during the assembly I apologized to myself but- I want to apologize to you too."

Regina nodded. "I had it coming I guess."

"You got  _ hit _ by a bus," Janis said. "I never wanted that to happen."

Regina laughed softly. "I figured as much."

Janis smiled, but it seemed forced. "Cady's sorry too. She figured it may not be a good idea for her to come in though."

Regina nodded, painfully. All movement hurt like a  _ bitch. _ "Are you two- a thing?"

"Me and Cady?" Janis's eyebrows shot up her forehead. "God, no. That's  _ almost _ as bad as accusing me of dating Damian."

Something about knowing Janis was still single was oddly comforting to Regina. She didn't like what it implied. "Oh. Sorry I just thought-"

"You're not the only one." Janis waved her off. "Space dyke being buddy buddy with another girl is bound to start rumors."

Hearing Janis refer to herself with that awful nickname made Regina's heart sink. "Don't call yourself that."

Janis shrugged. "I'm desensitized. It doesn't mean shit anymore."

"Oh."

"You seemed relieved to find out I wasn't dating Cady?" Janis said. It was a statement, but her voice rose at the end like a question.

"Huh?"

"Do you-" Janis hesitated. "Do you have a thing for  _ Cady _ ? I won't tell her, honest. I just-"

"What?  _ No! _ I don't have a thing for Cady."

"Oh."

Their conversation hit another dead as an awkward silence refilled the room.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Janis asks.

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

Janis chuckled softly. "Sorry to hear."

Regina smiles. "I'm actually pretty wacked up on pain meds. Don't feel much besides being stiff."

"I'm sure you'd rather that over the pain, though." 

"Yeah."

"So," Janis folds her hands in her lap. "Got many visitors?"

"You're the first today." Regina says.

Janis had actually been the first all week and the first outside of her mother and friends in general. But the artist didn't need to know that. Regina didn't want her pity. 

"Well, I hope I'm good company." Janis said. 

They talked for about an hour, about the little things. It felt like middle school. A simpler time, before the space dyke incident. A time before popularity and sexualities dictated your friendships.

It felt  _ nice _ .

Ms. George had walked into the room but left promptly upon seeing a visitor besides another plastic.

Regina doesn't even think she recognized Janis.

Janis's phone buzzed and she checked the message with a frown. "My ride is here."

"Oh." Regina couldn't tell if she was upset Janis was leaving or if she was upset somebody other then Gretchen or her Mom was leaving. 

She told herself it was the latter.

"Bye, Gina. Get better." Janis said before ducking out of the room. "

_ Gina. _

It was a nickname Regina hadn't heard since middle school. A nickname only Janis Sarkisian could use.

Regina smiles to herself.

The room felt quiet.

The laughter and voices that were previously echoing left the once calming heart monitor to be nothing more than an annoyance. 

Regina's eyes fell to the white roses on the table next to her. 

Janis Sarkisian was not dating Cady Heron.

It had to have been the best news she received all day.


End file.
